1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for performing minimum energy coding when performing direct current (DC) balancing in a body area network or a low power network.
2. Description of Related Art
A topic of recent research is the use of a wireless network for sensing a biosignal of a patient or a user, and recording the sensed biosignal.
The wireless network may include elements such as a sensor configured to sense a biosignal of a patient or a user, a master node configured to receive data from the sensor and/or transmit a control signal with respect to the sensor, a server configured to manage biosignals gathered from a plurality of sensors, and an expert terminal configured to connect to the server and analyze the biosignal of the user or the patient technically, for example. Here, the master node may also refer to a mobile terminal.
The sensing devices to be used in such a network may require a design that consumes a low amount of power.